


Indefinite

by edarcie11



Series: Where are we headed? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edarcie11/pseuds/edarcie11
Summary: My very first work. Be prepared for grammar mistakes.Feel free to correct me please!This is going to be a series I have loosely planned out but I take suggestions <3Be prepared for surprises ^-^





	Indefinite

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work. Be prepared for grammar mistakes.  
> Feel free to correct me please!  
> This is going to be a series I have loosely planned out but I take suggestions <3  
> Be prepared for surprises ^-^

“Last point of the agenda: You all are going to move together into the Stark Tower in one week.” Fury announced tipping with his pencil on his notes.  
Thor laughed.  
“What…?”  
“It’s already decided Clint, don’t make a fuss.”, Fury pointed his finger at him.  
“Man that’s going to be horrible.” The archer groaned.  
“Hu? Why would it my bestie? <3” Natasha hugged him thightly smiling dangerously. He grimaced.  
“Did you know that Tony?”, Steve asked.  
“Obviously. It influenced the building process.”  
“You saw no need to inform us Tones?” Sam looked a little displeased.  
“Not espacially.”He grinned sassy. “ Anyways..” Tony stood up smoothing his suit. “Someone up for a drink?”

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

They were squeezed into Natasha’s flat, consisting of two small usable rooms - one livingroom / kitchen conect and one bedroom.  
“Is that male underwear Romanov? Your taste surpirses me.” Tony asked, lifting a pair of boxer briefs in colours of the American flag with a pencil from the chair he aimed to sit at at.  
She shrugged reaching for the sixpack beer in the fridge and putting it on the table.  
“Bruce left it there I guess?”  
Said Bruce blushed and snatched the underwear from Tony.  
“Duh Natasha it reeks of Alpha. Do you ever Air out?!” Clint already strechted across the whole couch sniffed with a miserable face. In a flash he screamed.  
“Ah..! What are you doing?!” he jumped and rubbed his forehead. She grinned.  
Meanwhile Thor threw himself on the new space and took a beer from the table.  
“It is what it is. Man up.” Natasha winked. Pulling out a glass she poured water in and pressed it in Burce’s hand.  
Steve sat down next to Tony, after he fought a chair free of newspaper.  
While Sam chatted with Thor, Natsha teased Clint and Bruce talked lively with Clint throughout the teasing Steve looked a little shy at Tony.  
“So.. Can I ask you out again? Tomorrow for example?”  
Tony smirked. “Yeah. When should I be ready?”

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Steve looked at his mobile. It was their 5th date and he was tense.  
He was curious how his crewmate would look. Looking around in the park he found himself the promised bench and leaned on the tree next to it, too jittery to sit down.  
While waiting he kept touching his neck nervously,thinking about his date. They still hadn’t clearified their relationship.Tony always acted so indifferent, so going to eat dinner probably didn’t mean too much to him? Was a relationship even what he wanted? Did he even see him that way? Maybe it was just work dinners?  
Steve shook his head uncomfortably. He tried to keep that thought out.  
Lost in though Steve didn’t realise that Tony came closer and stood in front of him.  
“...eve? Steve? Steve? Hey are you with me?” The famous Iron Man leaned in, looking at Steve from below, pulling his sunglasses down revealing his deep brown eyes that sucked Steve in. “Are you fine? We can skip dinner if you are not feeling well? You could’ve called me, I’m not the type to get mad over something like this.”  
Steve winced slightly at the closeness and Tonys smell entangling him. He smiled. “I’m feeling fine I was just lost in thought.”  
Tony looked at him a little unconvinced, but shrugged.  
Steve patted him awkwardly on the back “I’m glad you had time. Want to go?”

They had a good time. They were eating in a little Italian restaurant, since neither of them could enter a known restaurant without the press making a huge fuss about it, so they kinda choose to eat themselves through the hidden gems of Manhattan. While eating their pasta they talked mainly about work as Avengers, little war stories they laughed about.  
“Or do you remeber when a Doombot crawled on Hulks back?” Tony laughed heartily. “How he wagged with his arms…” Tonys body was shaking with laughter, imitating their big green ally and Steve shook his head while he gasped for air because he laughed too hard. After catching his breath a bit he answered “And then he threw himself on his back so he could crash it, but it survived and pulled him over the floor with his intact limbs.”  
Loud laughter filled the bistro.

While walking through the streets to Steves apartment they enjoyed the cool air and refrained from talking for a while, just enjoying the presence of the other companion. Steve stretched, letting his stiff muscles play a bit. He drank a lot of whine, but his enhanced body already processed most of it so he felt just fine. He glanced over to his date. Tony was probably used to this amount of alcohol, since he walked elegantly and determined as always.  
Tony looked at him questioningly, getting a smile. He showed Steve a restrained smile and kept walking forward, guiding the way.  
In the resulting akward silence they walked the rest of the way.  
In front of Steve’s apartment they halted. Steve smiled at Tony. “Wanna drink a coffee?”  
Tony smiled, but shook his head. He pointed at a black car that stood at the other side of the street. “I promised Pepper to work a little more, we got a big offer for the company and she said she won’t do the paperwork alone.”  
Steve looked a little disappointed but smiled. He knew that Tony was a busy man.  
“Alright.” The parting atmosphere was tangible.  
“Hmh. Good Night Steve.” The streetlights reflected in the sunglasses.  
On a whim Steve leaned forwards and kissed Tony on the cheek.  
“Good Night Tony.” He waved and looked at the indifferent Tony crossing the street.  
Steve turned around and walked into his appartment. He closed the door and leaned on the door covering his face. What did he do?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tony walked over the street, opened the backdoor of the car and entered.  
Pepper on the frontseat glanced at him.  
“Look at you..” she said, smiling fondly  
He sat there, leaned forward, hugging himself and hidding his furiously blushing face on his knees.


End file.
